Sea of Souls
by Kathode
Summary: It's not impossible for a dominant and a submissive to mate. Lieutenant Matthias knows this first hand. He just has to convince Azure, the blond bombshell, to his way of thinking.
1. Chapter 1

A Psy-Changeling Novel

Inspired by the books written by Nalini Singh

Prologue

Just because a changeling can be a submissive doesn't mean that they don't have a back bone. Being a submissive doesn't define your personality. It just means the rest of the pack comes to you in times of need and comfort. The submissives are the light at the end of the tunnel, the whisper of hope when belief it lost. They are the glue that holds a pack together and settle the disputes.

Chapter One

Matthias sighed as he sat down in his swivel chair, running his hand over his tired face. He clicked a couple of buttons, inputting a code into his comme machine. Coopers face appeared on the screen, slightly dishevelled and with a beaming smile on his scarred face. "You, my friend, are late" There was no accusation or anger in his voice - Just concern.

Matthias scowled. "A juvenile thought it would be funny to try to record the female novice's whilst they were getting changed for their workouts".

Cooper raised an eyebrow. "How did you punish him?"

"I didn't. I spent the last hour trying to get him out of a tree and trying to scrub him clean of paint. Only this paint doesn't even come off when said juvenile shifts."

Cooper howled with laughter. "Be sure to pass that on to Hawke. I think that might over take even Sienna's best prank."

Matthias smiled at the memory of Hawke pacing and swearing after Sienna had pulled stunt after stunt in her junior years. "Any way, I thought we were here to discuss the possibility of getting the juveniles together for a dance and BBQ."

Cooper nodded his agreement. "Sounds like a good plan. If we do it now, it won't intrude on any other pack business. Plus our two sections are close enough together to avoid excess traveling.

Cooper smiled as Matthias carried on about the dance. He listened half-heartedly, his mind on his sexy mate who he had left mere minutes before this meeting.

He heard a loud throat clear. "Matthias you need to find a mate. Then you would know why I'm day dreaming about my ebony haired bueaty, instead of paying attention to you. Despite how my healer tells me how sexy you are."

Matthias' smile was no less charming over the comm. "You say the sweetest things."

A knock on Cooper's office door, stopped him from replying with a tart remark. "Come on in." He cleared a space in front of his desk. "It's lunch time."

The woman entered, flashing a brief smile at Cooper, before setting down his dinner of freshly baked crab cakes, homemade chips and a leafy salad. On the side was a piece of mud cake. Cooper groaned his thanks. "Looks heavenly, Azure."

The blonde smiled, but didn't meet his eyes. "I added some extra fudge sauce."

Cooper groaned even louder. "If I wasn't mated..."

"But you are. And if I remember correctly to a very pretty woman with ebony hair. I don't think blondes are your type." The growl echoed through the comm, making Azure jump in surprise.

Cooper laughed. "Calm down, Matthias. Azure here is a good friend of Grace's and one of the best cooks we have."

Azure paled at the compliment, before beating a hasty retreat.

Matthias watched the blonde beauty disappear from screen. "Now you scared her off."

Cooper shrugged and gestured as he filled his face. He swallowed. "She's a submissive, like Grace. Very shy, but man can she cook." He saw Matthias lick his lips, and he was certain it wasn't because of the view of the food. He flicked through his data pad. "So when are we going to set the date for the dance?"

It brought Matthias back down to earth. "Next week? I'll let my lot take care of the decorations and you can do the catering."

This brought a smile to Cooper's face. He made a few notes before signing off. He finished his meal with a few more groans of delight, before taking the dishes down the narrow halls and into the kitchen.

He spotted Azure straight away, the blonde of her hair almost white in the kitchens harsh lights. He dropped the dishes into a nearby sinking, giving the dishwasher his thanks. He stopped just behind her. "Azure?" She turned to face him, not meeting his gaze. "I was wondering if you would handle the catering for the juvenile BBQ we're planning. I may have let slip how fantastic you pulled pork is."

Cooper watched as she paled with the compliment he had just given her.

"Sure."

He walked away, knowing that his dominant presence was overwhelming at the best of times. He would get Grace to speak to the shy wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Azure let the warm water cascade over her body as she washed the smell of fried food out of her hair. She loved working in the kitchen, just not the lasting smell. She dressed in a loose-fitting t-shirt and sweatpants, tied her long blonde hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed her painting gear and walked out of her room, leaving her feet bare.

Grace had laughed when Azure told her that keeping her feet bare helped her contact to her art work. She set herself up just outside of the den area, where the streams all met, and set up her easel, letting her wolf relax as the wind kissed her skin. She took a deep breath, letting her feet flex over the grassy ground. Azure sheltered her eyes from the setting sun, and began to sketch out the scene in front of her. Her sky blue eyes, the reason behind her name, took in the bent tree in the background, the flowers beginning to bloom and the mossy rocks which were strewn across the stream.

She turned when she scented Grace on the wind. "Come to join me?" She smiled at her closest friend.

Grace laughed, and settled herself down on the grass, naked from having shifted. "Actually Cooper asked me to talk to you. He thought he might have scared you a little with his request." An arched eyebrow on Grace's face made Azure chuckle and sink to her knees beside the other submissive. "He said that he wasn't sure if you were a rabbit or a wolf."

Azure shook her head, tendrils of hair coming loose. "He's very… In your face, it makes my wolf unsettled."

Grace nodded concern etched on her face. "You'd feel comfortable talking to him if you had a problem though… yes?"

"Of course. I guess it's just my submissive nature."

The two women looked at each other and smiled. Being a submissive was hard sometimes, but they were the glue that kept the pack together and were always there to often comfort to the Dominates when it was needed.

"So how did your date with Todd go?" Grace titled her head with interest.

Todd was a dominate wolf and a senior solider. He had been interested in Grace until she had mated with Cooper. As with most wolf's, Todd had taken the rejection good-naturedly, mating couldn't be helped, and proceeded to tease Cooper about Grace running off with him. Grace had finally introduced him to Azure, in the hopes that they would hit it off, so that Cooper could stop pulling out his hair.

"It was ok." Azure wriggled restlessly. "He was the perfect gentleman but there wasn't any spark." She sighed, and Grace groaned. "What?"

Grace slapped her hand to her face. "You always do this. You go on a date, but the man is never good with. You know going without intimate skin privileges is dangerous right?"

Azure wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I never said anything about skin privileges now."

Grace chucked a hand full of grass at her. "Does he know you don't see it going anywhere? Don't string him along."

Azure stood up suddenly. "I'm pissed that you think I would do that. We're both grown adults and I was completely honest. We both know that I'm not looking for anything serious. And he seemed good with it."

Grace looked at her for a few seconds before shrugging and shifting back into wolf form. She padded off back to the den.

Alone again, Azure went back to her painting, time flickering past unexpected. It was only when she was squinting to see that she realised it had become dark. Sighing she packed up her stuff and headed back to her room to get changed before heading back to the kitchen.

Beth was already in the kitchen, kneading dough when Azure arrived. "Anything I can help with?"

Beth smiled kindly and gestured in the direction of a pile of pastry. "Could you be a doll and layer the spinach and cheese mixture between the pastry, then brush a dab of butter over it?"

Azure set to work, the repetition of the work perfectly soothing.

"I hear you've been asked to do the catering for the juvenile party. Any idea's yet?" Beth was a maternal and had the knack of knowing what to say in all situations.

Azure shook her hair back out of her face. "I was thinking along the lines of BBQ food, with the weather that were having. Pulled pork, ribs, corn on the cob and some salad bits for the girls."

They smiled to each other. Despite being changeling and that shifting burned a lot of calories, the girls still fussed over having flat stomachs and no cellulite.

"Make sure there is plenty of meat for the boys to keep them occupied.. That amount of skin on show in one place is going to fuck with their heads. And let's not forget at that age they have hollow legs." Coopers gruff voice sounded from the door way. He walked over to Beth, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before turning to talk to Azure.

"Men at any age have hollow legs. I seem to remember just yesterday you ate four helpings of pasta and salad, as well as pudding."

Cooper ignored his aunt. "A BBQ sounds great. I'll let Matthias know, so he can plan the decorations. Hawke's going to be making an appearance too, so I'd suggest making…"

"Garlic bread with the emphasis on the garlic."

Cooper looked shocked. "How'd you guess?"

Azure laughed, although she didn't meet his eyes as she turned to wash her hands in the nearest sink. "He's my Alpha, and I work in the kitchen. It's what he normally asks for when he comes up here. Is Sienna joining him?"

Cooper leant against the kitchen work top. "At the moment no. She has novice duties to attend to, plus she's shadowing the mechanic part of Snow Dancer at the moment."

Cooper hugged his Aunt Beth, before turning back to Azure. "I've a conference planned with Matthias tomorrow to discuss more details for the party. I'd like it if you could join." He left the kitchen, not waiting for a reply. It had gone better than he had hoped. He was well aware that his dominance, and the scars on his face, made it hard for people to approach him, but as lieutenant he needed to know that his people could come and talk to him, even if they were the most submissive wolves in the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Running her hands over her dress, making sure it was straight; Azure reached up and knocked on Cooper's office door. It was more out of courtesy. He had probably already scented her.

"Come on in."

His gruff voice was instantly recognisable, and Azure slipped into the chair nearest the desk, flashing him a quick smile as a hello. _How Grace deals with him, I'll never know._

Also in the room was Amber, a maternal who looked after the 15-18 year olds. Amber had looked after Azure, when she had gone through her little rebellion phase. The woman had the memory of an elephant, and enjoyed recounting the stories of any pack member who had the misfortune to pull a prank on her watch.

Cooper settled himself between the two women as he set up the comme. He leant over to Azure. "I'm not as scary as I look. Promise."

The gentle tease helped Azure to relax and she found herself looking forward to the BBQ. The comme connected and she found herself looking at the beautiful dark face of Matthias. His chocolate eye seemed to pierce her soul, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She mentally shook herself. Next to Matthias sat Adria, a maternal dominant who had recently mated with Riaz.

Matthias watched through his comme as the blonde beauty seemed to stop breathing. His lip curled in desire as he saw her eyes flicker up and down as she tried to look at him without being caught.

"Cooper, I'm surprised you don't have little Gracie tucked to your side. I've heard you've been protecting her from all the handsome men."

The other man let out a small growl. "I hear you're lucky that Bas Smith didn't have a new rug with your pretty face as the centre piece. You should know better than flirting with a leopards mate."

A smile stretched over Matthias's face as he remembered the voluptuous purple haired wolf he had met over at the Snow Dancer den. They had flirted a little, but she only had eyes for the leopard in the end.

He put a hand to his heart, and put on a broken voice. "She broke my heart." He wiped an imaginary tear away. "But it will mend." He winked at the woman with the sky blue eyes, who paled and dipped her head. It did not go unnoticed by Cooper, who gave Matthias a 'behave' look.

Cooper cleared his throat. "Azure, will you relay your ideas about the food for the dance."

Azure nodded and looked at her note-book, praying that her voice didn't come out squeaky like a mouse. The pray paid off. "I was thinking that because it's a social event, sharing platters in the style of BBQ food would be the way to go. Lots of ribs and meat."

She blushed a little with pride when they all agreed with her decision, and she began writing down all the stuff she would need. She took the time, whilst they were discussing decorations, a hoe down theme, to let her eyes scan over the Lieutenant. _He's chocolate coated. _She gazed at his dark skin, tempted to run her tongue over him if they ever met. His hair was slightly long, and she found herself desperate to run her fingers through it. She reached his eyes and managed to stifle a sigh. They were pools of chocolate. Deep, dark and mysterious. This was a man who would satisfy a lover until she couldn't walk.

A buzz on Coopers screen woke Azure from her day-dream. Cooper reached over pressing the accept button. Hawke appeared on the split screen, his ice blue eyes seeming to glare at them all.

"Shouldn't the Alpha be included in these meetings?" His face was stony but his eyes held a glimmer of humour.

Cooper shrugged good-naturedly. "What's up boss?"

Hawke rocked back on his chair before answering. "I was wondering if the party could happen at the main den. Something's come up and I can't leave this part at the moment.

Cooper thought it over for a split second. "Sounds good to me, but I can't really leave here at the moment. I can send Azure and the wolf pups down to you." He glanced over to Matthias.

"I can bring my pups, and leave Adria and a couple of others in charge whilst I'm gone. I'm sure Riaz will be popping down this way soon." It was common knowledge, and the source of many a humours conversation, that dominant males, especially when mated, were very protective of that they considered there's.

Azure felt dizzy. She would get to spend time with the dark Lieutenant . She felt herself pale. _It could be worse._ She tried to catch the rest of the conversation, but it seemed to just float past her. She nodded in all the right places.

When the meeting ended, Cooper watched as the submissive artist seemed to float out of the room. "Man, she's got it bad."

Matthias glanced up. "Who has?"

Cooper looked back at him, seeming to read guilt in those eyes that had softened more than one women's heart. "Azure. If I'm wrong I'll fucking kiss Hawke on the mouth."

Matthias laughed, his voice, even over the comme, deep and soft. "You'll have to get Grace to find out more information. Or better yet, I can do it whilst we over see the dance."

Cooper caught the interested look in Matthias eyes, but didn't comment. He knew that if push came to shove, Azure could stand up to Matthias, and he do that the he wouldn't push a subordinate into a situation where it was deemed inappropriate. He could see this dance becoming very interesting indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Matthias was in a bad mood. He had arrived at the main Snow Dancer den two days ago and he had only seen Azure once. His wolf paced in anger. The blonde submissive called to him in a way that no woman ever had. He had found out from the den's gossip line that she had been on a date with another solider, but it was strictly casual. Apparently his blonde beauty didn't do strings attached. He could change that. _I saw the way she looked at me, like she wanted to take a bite._ Mathias licked his lips as he scented sea breeze and coolness. It was intoxicating to his wolf.

"No, no, no." Azure all but groaned. The dance was fast approaching and nothing was going right. "A chocolate fountain doesn't go with the theme of a hoe down."

The young female juvenile pouted, but Azure stood firm. _I may be a submissive, but I won't melt for a pair of big brown eyes. _She tapped her foot a couple of times. "How about we do caramel apples instead?" Interested eyes met hers. "We could also do smores and a chocolate nut mix." The pup, eager not to get into any more trouble as well as excited about the dance, nodded agreement. Azure added the things to her list and made her way to the kitchen. Someone appeared at her side.

"May I walk with you?"

She turned to look at a black t-shirt. Tilting her head so that she almost clicked her neck, she looked into the most beautiful pair of chocolate-brown eyes she had ever seen. _I take it back. I could defiantly melt for a pair of brown eyes. _She gulped in panic, finding herself unable to speak.

Matthias laughed gently. "I know I'm a little intimidating, but ask Indigo, I'm a puppy really."

Azure felt herself pale, and before she knew what she was doing, she was running away without a backwards glance. _Oh god, oh god, oh god! _She didn't stop until she reached the kitchen, and pulled herself into the massive walk in freezer.

She was still catching her breath when Aisha walked into the freezer five minutes later.

The older woman simply raised her eyebrow, took what she needed then left. When Azure walked out, there was a hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream waiting on the side.

"Drink that before you catch a cold." The cook looked at her, with eyes that saw everything and gave her a small smile. Azure returned the smile before sipping her hot chocolate. "Oh! This is delicious."

Aisha dried her hands on a towel, and leant her hip against the counter. "Secret family recipe for when there's an emergencies, and you dear, looked like you needed it."

Azure looked down at her drink, guilt and shame filling her. She had run away from a Lieutenant who was only trying to be polite. She felt a little stupid.

"I may have done something really silly." She couldn't meet the other woman's eyes. She heard her sigh, and then the sound of a kettle boiling.

"Finish your drink, and go see Hawke. He asked me to pass that on." She looked up and kind gentle eyes met hers. "It'll be alright."

"That could have gone better." He said aloud, to no one. Matthias ran a hand through his hair, before stalking back to this room. It was practically empty of furniture as it was a guest room. It was only stocked with the basics. Stripping off he stepped into the shower, aiming to wash away what had just happened.

Azure knocked on her Alpha's door before entering. She let her eyes sweep over him as he sat, reading something. Even being in the same room as a man who welded that much dominance scared her wolf.

Ice blue eyes, not that dis-similar to her own met her own. She turned hers away quickly, her wolf not wanting to show any signs of aggression to someone who could kill her so easily.

"How is the hoe down food coming along?"

Azure wrapped her hair around her fingers, playing with it in a nervous way. "Nearly all the meat is marinating. But the chicken order was a little late coming in." She winced as her voice sounded a little high-pitched. She took a calming breath. "Nell roped in some helpers for me, so we have plenty of time to finish of that. I've got some desserts to do tonight, so they set in time. It's just tomorrow where I'll be swamped as there's salad to prep and meat to talk."

Hawke nodded as she spoke. "I'll see about getting a few of the novice soldiers or young submissive to help with that. There's no point asking the juveniles as they'll be too busy getting ready. How are you finding it here?"

"I haven't been here in years. It doesn't really feel like home anymore, but it does at the same time." Azure paled, aware of the fact that she wasn't making sense, but Hawke nodded, again, as if he understood perfectly.

He cleared his throat. "I do have to mention, Azure that it may have come to my attention today that you ran away from a Lieutenant." Hawke leant forward. "If he was acting out-of-order, I need to know."

She gulped, finding it hard to find the words. "Nothing… He did nothing wrong. It's just…" She paused again.

Hawke held up a hand. "Say no more. Just come to me if there is a problem." With that he dismissed her. As she left the room, a flaming red hair walked past, flashing a quick smile before walking into the office, shutting the door.

Sienna slid the lock in place before dropping her trench coat. She heard Hawk's sigh and smiled. Under the coast she was wearing, a matching ice blue bra and panties set, with black trim. Her feet were encased in black thigh high boots, with a wickedly spiked heel. She strutted over to Hawke and eased herself on to his lap, kissing him hard and fast. "You're late for dinner."

Hawke growled and kissed her back, his hands holding her waist. "Pack matters baby. But I'm all yours now."

He stood up and placed her on his desk. Her dark red hair fanned out, like a water fall over the edge. He stripped in a flash, and then went to his knees to kiss the exposed skin above the boots. Sienna's hands went to his hair, pulling him towards her. He laughed gently, letting his teeth graze her tender flesh. He pulled he panties to the side and kissed her intimately, with long cat-like flicks with his tongue.

Sienna's breathing was erratic when Hawke finally stood up. He gently eased her panties off, and entered her with a hard, forceful thrust. They both moaned with please, her legs wrapping around his lean waist. Holding on to her hips, Hawke thrust into her. "Oh Sienna." He moaned her name with pleasure, bending down to kiss her. She met him thrust for thrust, loving the sensation of her mate holding her and loving her. He buried his face in her neck, biting her hard in his favourite spot. She came in an explosion of sensations, crying out his name. He followed a split second later.

Hawke fell back into his chair, taking Sienna with him. He wrapped her up in his arms. "That was a hell of a surprise, baby."

Sienna just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Azure was so absorbed skewing alternate bits of chicken chunks and pepper that she missed the intoxicating smell of vanilla and musk, before strong hands lightly grabbed her wrists. She went still. Her wolf pricked its ears, searching for danger. Azure was slowly turned around. Before her was a sight that made her mouth water and her knees tremble. A dark muscular chest, slightly shiny with sweat and dark hair dusted across the chest. _So soft_, she thought. Her eyes lowered to see highly defined muscles, a six-pack and that incredibly sexy V-shape that made her want to trace the outline with her tongue. She gulped, aware that she was almost drooling. A dark chuckle brought her completely back to her senses.

"Can I help you with something?" She kept her voice light, trying to ignore the overwhelming male dominance in front of her.

Callused fingers stroked her wrists, making her knees weak. "I was most offended when you ran away from me the other day." A growl of displeasure filled the air. "Care to explain, Vida mía."

Azure frowned at the over familiar endearment, but didn't say anything else. She didn't trust herself. She tried to pull away, but his grip was firm. "Please don't run." Pleading words, which made her stop in her tracks. Her wolf was at the fore front of her mind. She should have been cowering in terror, but he hadn't spoken as her Lieutenant, he had spoken as a pack mate. A friend in need of some comfort, something she did without thinking. She forced herself to meet his eyes. The breath-taking smile that he gave her melted the last of her common sense.

"What pretty eyes you have, Azure." Matthias searched them, looking for fear, and saw none. His wolf wanted to yelp with happiness. _Baby steps, Matthias._ He told himself. _She needs to be courted. _His wolf wanted to nuzzle against her, rolling in her scent, but he forced himself to go slow. He didn't want to scare her off before the attraction between them even had chance to bloom. He felt her pulse in her wrists, steady. He stroked his fingers over them, his wolf satisfied for the time being at being able to touch her at last. He brought her wrists to his face and kissed them gently, letting them go when he heard her sharp intake of breath. Matthias scolded himself. _Too fast._ He began to walk away. "Till next time, Vida Mia." He turned and smiled before disappearing out of the kitchen.

Feminine voices brought Azure out of the trance like state she was in, and firmly back to the kitchen.

"He reminds me of my favourite chocolate dessert." An appreciative sigh followed by laughter.

"Better not let the sentinels hear you day that. I know Nate, for one, would have something to say about your wandering eye." A short silenced filled the corridor. Azure stained to hear the rest of the amusing conversation.

"I wonder if he would look good with whipped cream on those abs."

"You two are terrible!"

"It's like appreciating art. Besides he's the one walking around topless."

"I have a craving for chocolate now."

"Ah pregnancy cravings, I don't miss them. Why's it always stuff you shouldn't eat?"

"You're lucky. Between my mum and Walker it looks like when I do get pregnant, I won't have choice over what I eat!"

The laughter echoed around the kitchen as the four women entered.

Lara, the healer of the den, picked up a plate of cookies before spotting Azure. "Hey, come and join us. We were just admiring Matthias and now we need to cool off with lemonade and cookies."

Azure washed her hands and tidied up, before grabbing some glasses as she followed the women out to the white zone.

The woman with fiery red hair, and the neatest bump she had ever seen, laid out a picnic blanket. It was soon covered with treats and drinks. Azure found herself seated next to a woman she had never seen before. The eyes gave her away as a cardinal Psy, black with white stars. She shivered slightly, not used to being in such close proximity to the other race.

Lara slapped a hand to her head. "Where are my manners? I haven't introduced you. Azure, this is Sascha, Empath and one half of the Alpha pair of Dark River." Those exceptional eyes met hers, but all she saw was warmth and she felt herself smile back at the woman. "This is Tamsyn, Dark River's healer." Another warm smile, "And this chocolate craving mad woman is Mercy, who you may know as Riley's mate."

Azure nodded her hello. She had met Mercy a handful of times when she had accompanied Riley on his checks over the outer perimeters of the Snow Dancers territory.

Sascha tilted her head if listening to something. "Little Nayas' missing me. I told her Dorian would be looking after her in a bit, after Vaughn's finished sketching her." The women smiled at each other. Most women, and some men, were a sucker for Dorian's surfer boy looks.

"She's got everyone wrapped around her finger, Sascha." Mercy said with a grin.

Sascha looked over at Azure. "So I hear that you're cooking for the hoe down."

Azure nodded. "Are the leopard juveniles going to be joining us? I overheard Hawke talking to Lucas on my way over to the kitchen."

The other woman nodded. "The two Alphas have thought it would be a good time to teach them about inter-changeling dating. I believe curses were cast over Riley and yours house, Mercy." A flicker of amusement passed over Sascha's face.

Mercy helped up her hand in a '! Surrender' motion "I thought those two were gleeful about having the best communications team possible."

The light conversation washed over Azure as she dealt with the turmoil of emotion that was beating through her heart. She felt some of her negative emotion being drawn away. She glanced over to Sascha.

"Sorry." She Empath grimaced. "I didn't mean to intrude on your feelings. It's just second nature to me now."

Azure was taken back. "It's ok. I just have a lot going on since I came back here."

The Empath nodded with sympathy, patting her hand lightly. "Is there a man involved? A certain Lieutenant, whose dark like chocolate? I could Lucas to talk to Hawke if you want."  
Azure paled. "No!" She stuttered as they all looked at her. "It's nothing. Please excuse me." For the second time that week, Azure found herself on her own, fleeing from the very people she should have been talking too.

Sascha turned to Lara. "Was it something I said?"

Lara shook her head, her brown hair catching the glimmer of the setting sun. "I spoke to Grace, as she's Azure's closest friend. She's a very shy wolf and almost as submissive as Grace, although she wasn't brought up in a dominant family. Most of her family were submissive wolves."

Tamsyn looked perplexed. "And Matthias thinks it's a good idea to court her?"

It was common knowledge between the wolves and leopards that Matthias was now strictly off-limits, even for flirting, as he had his sights firmly set on the blonde.

"He'd better be careful. I know of more than one soldier who thinks they can coax her out of her shy shell." Mercy frowned, deep in thought. "We might just have to help things along."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lucas and Nate both had matching scowls, as they watched Sascha and Tamsyn dance round the house and fluffing pillows. "You're up to something, Kitten."

A haughty glance, before she ignored him, and carried on laying out snacks for the small gathering she was hosting as Tamsyn's house.

"Lucas you don't have to be here. We're just trying to relax Azure into the new territory." Butter wouldn't melt look was aimed at him, which did nothing to hide the mischievous smile on her lips. "And if Matthias just happens to be at Zack's place, with a few of the guys… "

The Alpha shared an exasperated look with his senior sentinel, who just shook his head in amusement. "I didn't realise we got involved in wolf stuff to this extreme."

Sascha walked over to her mate, wrapping her arms around him, nipping gently at his jaw. "I'm making an exception as Azure doesn't have many friends in this area. Plus I thought Matthias was going to explode with sexual tension in the meeting I attended up there. Hawke said the sexual frustration is being to bleed over into the younger soldiers, which is making them edgy." As an empath, it was impossible for her to ignore someone who needed her help – Even if the certain person didn't admit it. "I thought that if they accidentally meet might help things along."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You know for an empath you can be kind of bratty sometimes." Loving affection was laced through his words. "And dense."

Two pairs of eyes were glaring at him. Nate shook his head. "Err Lucas?"

"Forget it, Nate." The Alpha sighed. "Azure is submissive, brought up with a whole family of submissive wolves and is at the bottom of the hierarchy. Matthias is a Lieutenant, at the top. They are almost as different as Cooper and Grace. The only difference is that Grace grew up with dominate siblings. Plus she's been in the area longer than three weeks." He watched as the realisation dawned on Sascha's face.

"Oh, I'm an idiot."

Lucas's eyes sparkled with humour. "Put them in a situation where Azure had the upper hand. Giving her some power will make her feel more in control of the situation."

Sascha went quiet for a moment. "How do you know so much about Azure?"

Lucas grinned at his mate. "I make it my business to take an interest in things that interest you. Plus Hawke gave me the heads up that a little meddling might be going on."

Sascha sighed. "OK, now shoo on down to Zack's."

Lucas and Nate stepped outside the house. "Do you think Matthias will find that the leopards are interfering as much as his pack this time?"

Lucas didn't say anything, just took off at a gentle jog down to Zack's, Nate close on his heels.

Azure around at the women she was with, and felt out-of-place. _This seems to happening a lot lately._ She knew something was amiss, but couldn't put her finger or paw on what. There were plenty of people she didn't know, and the ones she could have talked too were all busy.

A pregnant Mercy was talking to an almost equally pregnant human. Annie, if Azure was remembering correctly. Sascha, Tamsyn and Lara were in the kitchen area, although by the looks of things, Sascha was being stopped from actually cooking anything. Sienna, her red hair, piled up into a messy bun, was sat next to Indigo. They seemed to be in high spirits as well, although Azure noticed that they kept looking her way. A tiny brunette slide into the seat next to her and smiled.

"You looked a bit lost." Another smile "I'm Evie by the way, Indigo's sister."

Azure just smiled.

"You know, I understand it's intimidating with all these dominant wolves and leopards around. Being a submissive in social situations like these isn't easy."

A small hand reached out and patted hers gently. "They all mean well."

Indigo moved away from Sienna and made a signal to Sascha with a small flick of her pony tail. The cardinal empath noticed and cleared her throat. She met up with Indigo in the back room.

"So what's the plan now? She seems lost almost."

Sascha nodded her agreement. "I plan to ask her to run down to Zack's and pick up something. You know, bottle opener or some more plates."

Indigo raised an eyebrow but kept quiet.

"At the same time Zack or Lucas are going to ask Matthias to come up here to pick something up. They meet in the middle and voilà." An almost violent thrust of the arms to mimic fireworks had Indigo taking a step back. "Our work is done."

Indigo reached back and tightened her trade mark high pony tail. "Well I hope it works. I know what Matthias is like and if he's really set on her, he won't take a second rejection lightly.

They both stepped back in the room, un-aware of sky blue eyes watching them very closely.

Matthias laughed as Drew made a point of showing off some more badges he had found with Judd's face on them and different phrases. "That's not the best one. 'Judd is the saviour of our hearts'. A classic I think we can agree."

The telepath laughed with the, although the dark look in his eyes gave away the fact he would be getting revenge at some point.

"Hey Matthias!"

The Lieutenant turned to see Hawke beckoning him over. Excusing himself from Drew re-telling yet another Judd story, he walked over to Hawke, swigging from his beer. "Is it your bed time already?"

A growl. "No, but I can make it yours"

They both chuckled. Taking the piss out of each other was just another way to strengthen the bond between Alpha and Lieutenant.

"Seen as you've had the least to drink, I need you to run up to Nate's and pick me up a pizza. Bas may be a fantastic cook but I'm craving stone baked pepperoni right now."

Matthias looked down at his Alpha from his 6ft 6 advantage. "I'm not a fucking pizza delivery boy, Hawke."

Hawke grinned. "I know, but hey, I'm hungry. Plus you might bump into a certain she-wolf on your travels."

The beer hadn't even hit the floor, before Matthias was out of the house. _I'm going to find you, Vida Mia._

Azure jogged through the forest at a gentle place, eager to get some fresh air. She was relieved when Sascha asked to go out and pick something up. It would be the perfect opportunity to ask Hawke if she could go back to her sector in the morning. Azure was never a quitter, but something in the den, in this area was making her feel uncomfortable and she longed for the familiar settings, sights and smells of home.

She caught a scent on the breeze, than scolded herself for being stupid. "Come on Azure. Yes he's a chocolate dish of gorgeousness, but he eats women like us for breakfast."

A deep dark bark of a laugh made her lose her focus and trip over a tree root. Powerful arms engulfed her, placing her gently back on her feet.

"Vida Mia, I do not eat women just for breakfast." He kept his arms on her. "I eat them when ever they beg me to, breakfast, lunch and dinner."

She shuddered with pleasure as he stroked his large hands up and down her arms. "I also like blondes, with blue eyes."

She dared to raise those eyes, and met his, dark with lust. She struggled to breath. He was just so masculine and there. Before she could reply – with something that would have been a little sarcastic, his lips were gently touching hers and all other thoughts melted away. She let herself be carried over with the sensations as he claimed her for another kiss, his hands not moving off her arms. She moaned low in her throat, rising on tip toes to make the kiss easier. Matthias growled, and lightning seemed to flash in front of her. Breaking contact she gasped and wretched herself away. "No. I can't do this" She bolted through the forest, shifting when she was sure she was out of sight, the agony and ecstasy helping her think a little clearer.

Matthias stood there, crushed from the rejection he had just received. He was used to women falling into his bed, but that wasn't the reason this had stung so much. It was because Azure was different. Howling out his fury he shifted and ran in the opposite direction, not caring where he ended up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Matthias ran, the wind sweeping across his body. His paws pounded the rough terrain, but he didn't care. He needed to shake off the rejection and fast. His wolf eyes glowed copper in the darkness. He found himself howling as he ran, the pain almost ripping his heart from his chest.

He stopped suddenly, skidding in the softened mud. Before him, a wolf with a magnificent silver-gold pelt and ice blue eyes. Matthias growled a warning, but the wolf didn't budge. He charged at the other wolf, letting his emotions take over. They met with a harsh clash of teeth and claws. The battled each other. Matthias swiped his claws at the larger wolf, but missed making him snarl in anger. The sound of nips, snarling and growling filled the air as they fought on. The scent of blood was soon in the air. Matthias shifted when he felt his wolf growing weary. He laid on his back panting hard. The other wold padded around him, still snarling.

"Hawke, Que te jodan"

The silver wolf shifted, although the ice blue eyes stayed the same. "Next time you tell me to 'fuck myself' I suggest you do it in a position where I can't tear your fucking throat out." Hawke sat down on a fallen log. "Tell me what's up, or I'll get Riley on your back."

Matthias snarled again, but took heed of the warning. "She rejected me again. I know you set it all up. My heads all over the place and I can't think about anything else." He was almost pulling his hair out.

Hawke surveyed his Lieutenant. "Then it's time to give her some space. She's obviously not ready for something at the moment." Hawke trained his eyes on Matthias. "If you push any harder, it will end in tears and blood."

The haunted warning had Matthias's wolf howling in protest.

Sascha picked up her phone, wincing when she heard Lucas's stern words. She turned round to the rest of the women. "It was a disaster apparently." A chorused groan from everyone in the house, which made Sascha feel even sadder.

Azure had no idea where she was. The area wasn't familiar to her, although she was sure that the tree she was currently nesting against was the same one she had passed twenty minutes ago. She shivered as the night grew ever colder. She had slowed down to a gently walk as soon as she was unable to scent him. Azure hated herself right now, but she couldn't think about that. She needed to find shelter for the night. She came across a small pack of wild wolves. Being a submissive, she was accepted into the small group without a problem. Closing her wolf eyes, she hadn't felt safer in weeks.

Matthias stalked round the den, rounding up the stragglers that were late for the dance. Attending wasn't compulsory but he wanted it to be a success. He had met up with the juveniles from his part of the den earlier that day. They had arrived excited and full of energy. He had soon put them to work, clearing up the space and putting up last of the decorations. The outside party area looked fantastic. There was a small stage, where a live band were currently tuning up their instruments. A small BBQ was situated in another corner. Surrounding it were tables laden with dips, salad and fruit. _I can practically here the table groaning,_ thought Matthias. Scattered across the rest of the area were twinkling lights and strung up balloons. There were also seats styled in the shape of cowboy boots, and Matthias also noted that the plates and bowls were plastic cowboy hats. _Very imaginative, _he smiled. He sat on one of the seats resting his arms on his jean covered knees. He had followed the theme of the evening by donning distressed and faded light blue jeans and a sky blue dress down shirt. The colour of the shirt reminded him of Azure's eyes. As if on cue he saw her walk across the dance floor to the BBQ arms laden with beef burgers and pork ribs. He watched her laugh at a joke a love stuck juvenile told her. She wearing brown cowboy boots, her long jean legs encased in dark skin-tight denim. The sight of her almost biteable bum, made his eyes change to wolf copper. His eyes travelled higher, and he almost impaled his claws into himself as the sight almost made him shift without decision. Her midriff was bare, the pale creaminess of her skin a visual delight that had him moaning. She was wearing a white and pale pink cropped shirt that was tied just beneath her breasts. He had never seen her dressed like that. He gulped. Hard.

Azure blushed when one of the older juveniles complimented her outfit. "Can I ask for a dance later?" The wild enthusiasm in his eyes had her smiling.

"Nice try, but I think I'll leave you to charm the girls tonight." She ruffled his hair affectionately before he walked off. She checked all the things on the table before smoothing the wrinkles out of her barely-there shirt. She had arrived back the at the den aching and cold. After a hot shower she had taken one look at the small collection of clothes she had brought with her and almost had a tantrum. Nothing had suited her mood. Lara, Evie and Sienna had been passing by her room, when she had stalked out grumbling to herself. They had literally pounced on her when she revealed her wardrobe dilemma and had, gleefully dragged her into town to find something.

The girlie day out had been great. They had all laughed and giggled their way through too many virgin cocktails. The clothes shopping had been a complete make-over for Azure. When she had tried to pick up a simple denim dress, Evie snatched it out of her hands, before shoving a selection of short skirts, tight jeans and a rainbow of shirts into the cubicle with her. Azure had tried on outfit after outfit, feeling uncomfortable in all of them. She'd finally tried on the pink and white shirt and was stunned when she had looked in the mirror. The pink complimented her pale skin, as well as showing off her toned stomach. She had brought the jeans as well, after the whistle she'd gotten from the other woman. Back in her room, Evie and Sienna had done her make up. A pale pink lipstick, a slight hint of blush and smokie grey eye shadow that made her eyes look huge. She was feeling like a different person.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, keeping an eye on the steaks she had put on the BBQ. Todd soon grabbed her hand, hauling her into the energetic dance that was currently taking place. She let herself relax and found herself enjoying the situation, and the attention for once.

He had arrived that morning with the juveniles in tow. Having met up with her after her shopping trip he had swung her up in to a big hug. She had returned it with eagerness. Although their first date had little sparks, he was becoming one of her closest friends. Having him here was soothing her home-sickness and she had revelled in the scent of him, much to the amusement of passing pack mates.

Now they danced together and Azure felt herself fully relaxing into his embrace, the softness of his skin rubbing against her temple. "You know, we could try that date thing again. I've missed you whilst you've been gone." He pressed a kissed to her temple, un-aware of the snarling wolf, who was pacing meet feet away.

Matthias had been watching her all night, his eyes not moving for a second. He had watched as she flipped steaks with expert ease, as she'd danced with the gracefulness of a ballet dancer, and finally watched as she ground her hips against the solider she was currently dancing with. He had taken Hawke's advice and left her alone all night, but this was too much. To see her giving skin privileges to some other male so easily made his blood all. He made to stomp over and grab her, when inky blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of him.

"You look like you want to rip Todd's throat out." Indigo slipped her hands around his neck, looking up at him with worry in her name sake eyes. "Care to enlighten me, when I thought Hawke and told you to leave her along."

He sighed and fell into the simple dance. "Mierda! Am I that easy to read?" He rested his hands lightly on her waist, aware that Drew was probably watching.

"Only as we're friends and I've known you years" Her smug smile disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. "Are you in the mating dance?"

He shook his head, not meeting her gaze. "If we were, I wouldn't be staying away. It's lust at the moment." He paused his eyes narrowing as he noticed Azure being pulled off into the darkness of the trees with another man. The lights bounced of her hair and he noticed her eyes sparkling, before she swallowed by the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Azure sighed, more with frustration than lust, when Todd gently pressed her back against a tree, stroking his hands up and down her arms. She wasn't surprised he was pushing for intimate skin privileges, she hadn't exactly discouraged him. There was just a feeling of wrongness that was pitted in the bottom of her stomach. Todd tilted her chin up, a soft smile playing at the corners of his lips. She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips gently against hers. There was nothing. There was no sparks, fireworks or anything for that matter. She sighed again, and Todd pulled away.

"I should be offended, but I have to say, I'm a little relieved you reacted that way." Todd smiled at her and took a step back. "But damn your lips are soft."

She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "What are you talking about? You're the one who kissed me!"

"To prove a point, Azure." She was aware that he was trying to keep his rarely seen temper under control. "Everyone knows that Matthias has been chasing you, and to no success. I thought if I kissed you, you might realise that you like him back."

Azure was speechless, her mouth hanging open like she was catching flies. Before she could make a retort, a man in wolf form stalked into the clearing, eyes blazing gold.

"Leave now, or I'll be sending you home to your mamma in pieces."

Todd left without as much as a backwards glance at her. _Great! Thanks Todd. You've just left me alone with the one person who I can't be alone with._

"Good evening Azure."

She shivered. The way he said her name oozed sex and danger. _Why does he keep doing this? _Squaring her shoulders a little, she gave him a shy smile out of politeness, without meeting his eyes. "Good evening, Matthias."

Matthias watched her carefully, making sure she wasn't acting out of pure submission. "I wanted you to know, that I'm not going to chase you anymore." He held up his hand for silence, when she made to interrupt him. "You haven't returned my feelings, and I can't force you to be with me. So I'm not going to try." He paused, trying to work out the mixture of emotion that was flashing across her face. "I won't touch you, or even talk to you unless it concerns pack matters. I'm going to wait until you're begging me to touch you, caress you and kiss you, before making any more moves." He flashed his trade mark, dark, sensual smile and disappeared back to the party.

Azure was stunned. She hadn't expected Matthias to give up, and if she was being truthful she was a little disappointed. Yes he scared her, but over the past few days she had felt herself relax a little more around him. Shaking it off, she made her way back to the party, pulling apart a couple of snogging teens, who thought they were hidden by the trees.

Much later that night, as she was clearing up the dishes, she found her eyes drawn to Matthias, who was talking to a few of the older juvenile males. She watched as he stretched, the light blue shirt stretching over his muscles. Her breath hitched, as she allowed her eyes to skate over his body down to where his shirt met his jeans. She was so preoccupied with undressing him in her mind, she didn't realise that he had spotted her. Their eyes met, and she paled. A few cat calls from the males tipped her over the edge and she walked briskly away, back to the kitchen. _Damn wolves._ She lost herself in the mundane activity of washing dishes, muttering darkly to herself. The others in the kitchen gave her a wide berth.

Lara stood down the other end of the kitchen with her mum making coffee for the novice soldiers. She was concerned about the blonde, who was muttering to herself, scrubbing an already sparkling plate. She'd met Azure a handful of times, and although she didn't know her very well, she knew it was unusual for Azure to be in such a dark mood. She was normally a little quiet but always seemed to have a smile and a moment to talk to any pack mate in need of comfort. However Lara watched as one of the novice soldiers tried to engage her in light chit-chat and almost had his head ripped off by Azure's snarl. Lara shook her head, ebony curls bouncy lightly. Something was defiantly a miss.

She shook herself, cursing inwardly for scaring the novice, who was just trying to make conversation. Unfortunately for him, conversation was the last thing on her mind. She couldn't stop playing Matthias's words over in her mind. She knew she was being silly. Yes there was a major attraction there, but he was just so big and pushy. He was intense as well. Those dark chocolate eyes of his seemed to see right through her barriers and into her soul.

She went to her room, but the walls felt they were closing in on her. Her clothes felt tight and constricting. She stripped and went for a shower. The water flowed over her, cooling her flushed skin. She ended up sat in shower, watching her skin slowly start to prune.

Matthias found himself having dinner at Hawke and Sienna's the next day, with Indigo, Drew, Evie, and Tai. It was soothing to his wolf, that the pack had picked up on his need to be around them. It also made his wolf laugh that the woman kept touching him, a soft stroke on the arm or a soft kiss on the cheek. It was how they healed, and at the moment his heart needed to know that the pack still needed him. Being rejected was never easy, but he was thankful he had people around him.

Sienna pinched his arm, bringing him back to the bubble of conversation. "You've hardly eaten." She scowled. "How on earth do you expect to appeal to woman if you're all skin and bones?" She poked him somewhat painfully in his ribs.

He narrowed his eyes at her a little. "I've missed one meal."

She shook her head and turned back to Hawke who had been listening to them. Matthias ignored the look Indigo gave him as well.

"So Matthias, when are you thinking of heading back?" Evie's submissive nature came straight from Tarah, and it made him smile, remembering all the times he had been told off for playing one trick or another.

"I haven't given it much thought to be honest. Riaz and Adria seem to have things covered at the moment."

Hawke raised an eyebrow. "You can stay here as long as there are no problems down there. Riaz is a good replacement, but you know the place better than anyone."

Matthias nodded. "I just have some unfinished business here to attend to first."

He ignored the look Hawke gave him, and tried to concentrate on his meal, but Evie was a persistent little thing.

"Have you spoken to Azure today?" Silence fell around the table, Tai having clamped his hand over his girlfriend's mouth.

Matthias fixed her with his best lieutenant stare, although a hint of amusement played on his lips. "Maldito sea! Are you sure you're a submissive, pequeño?"

Evie smiled and mumbled something through Tai's hand. He chuckled.

Finally able to speak, Evie leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. "I'm a submissive alright, but Indigo's told me all about your past." A cheeky wink, which left him with a slight blush to his dark skin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Matthias watched from the shadows of the tree's as Azure helped hand out lunch to the senior soldiers. They had stopped to have their weekly meeting outside in the sun. Todd pressed a kiss to Azure's cheek, and Matthias's wolf growled in jealousy. Not yet. We have to wait for her to beg. He had spent the last few days spying on her when his duties had allowed it. She seemed her normal self, but he'd spent too much time lusting after her. He'd noticed that her wolf seemed nearer to the surface recently. Matthias had passed it on to Drew, who seemed to be everybody's best friend. If he went to talk to her, well it wouldn't end in talking.

Azure felt her skin prickle and looked around. She had been unsettled all week, had felt like someone had watched her. Shaking off the feeling she smiled at the senior solider who had asking for another sandwich. Walking back to the large picnic basket, she turned round handing a large tub of ice cream to the man behind her. "Indigo told me that you like tutti frutti."

Drew laughed, and took the tub. "It's my favourite actually." He picked up two spoons; slide his arm around her waist, guiding her to a more secluded spot away from the large group.

Azure sank down and leant against a tree, kicking off her shoes to feel the warm grass beneath her toes. Taking the spoon that was offered to her; she dipped it into the ice cream and groaned when the tart flavour began to melt on her tongue.

Drew sat next to her. "How've you been?"

She shrugged. "Good, I'm home sick though. Hawke said maybe a few more weeks here and then I can head back. He says I'm 'soothing the juveniles'." The last bit was said in air quotes.

Drew nodded. "How'd you feel about that?"

"What are you my shrink?" She looked at him carefully, dropping her eyes when the eye contact became too intense. "Are you up to something, Drew?"

He looked away from her, watching the soldiers mock fighting. "It was brought to my attention that your wolf's been near the surface lately." He spoke carefully, calculating the tone of his voice. "I just wanted to make sure you had someone to talk to." He fed her some ice cream off his spoon. "It's hard being away from home. You need to have someone who you can chat to."

She licked her lip, picking up traces of the tart cream. "Are you offering? I'm not sure Indigo would be too pleased with another woman spending extended time with her mate."

He grimaced at her. "Indigo knows me better than I know myself. And if it's for a pack mate, she won't mind. But I don't think I'm the right person." He tugged on her pony tail. "Even if you are easy on the eyes." He stood up and offered her his hand, pulling her up, before directing her gaze across forest. "Lara's always got room for some company, but her assistant Lucy, she's friends with Brenna, my sister, and she's always willing to chat."

"I'll keep that in mind." Azure smiled then let Drew tug her back to the meeting, where she was soon questioned on her painting skills, and her thoughts on body art.

It was a few days later, when the warm weather and the sunshine were finally broken by the rain. It lashed down, making the rivers and streams high, and making the normal lush grounds of the Snow Dancer territory boggy. Matthias was cursing his bad luck at being on call, when the emergency call sounded from his phone. Snapping is open with practised efficiency; he answered it with a bark. "Matthias. Where, who and scale of the situation?"

Judd's cool icy voice was patchy through the phone. "South west over the river bank. Submissive, didn't catch the name, patched through a call saying the river bank had given way. She's perched on a small embankment. You're the closest and only one available. There's trouble in town with the Psy. Call me with an update."

Matthias shifted and ran. His paws and coat were soon muddy and soaked as the rain poured on. His mind wasn't on the Psy situation, although he made a note to find out more when he got back, but it was clearly focused on helping the female submissive who needed his help.

He made it down to the river bank unscathed. He shifted, hoping to find signs of the collapsed bank, but the river had risen too much and the continued rain was making it rise even higher. He relied on his ears, as he moved down the river; faintly he could hear the sound of sobs.

"Hello?" He called out, the sound of his words carried by the wind. The calling became louder, and he followed it. Lying on the mud he learned over the river, his feet tangling with a nearby shrub o save him falling in. He saw in the middle of the river, a slight raise in the water. A figure huddled against its self. Hauling himself up, he made a few rough calculations before diving into the river and pushing himself to swim against the current. He gulped in muddy water, but spat it out. The water clogged his eyes and ears. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was helping this pack mate. He could just about hear her sobs over the gushing water and it pulled at his heart-strings. His hands made contact with the rough, rocky ledge and he struggled to pull himself up out of the water. Matthias paused for a fraction of a second to catch his breath, before wrapping his arms around the shaking bundle. Sky blue eyes met his, and it was then he caught the scent of coolness and sea breeze. "Azure?" He tugged on her pony tail when he went to hide her face away. "What the fuck are you doing out here in this weather?"

She didn't reply, just sobbed into his chest. She was shaking; soaking wet and streaks of mud clung to her clothes and face.

Matthias made soothing noises, whilst trying to make a plan. "Azure, I need you to hold on tight to me. I need to swim us back across, but the waters fast." He waited for a nod of agreement or understanding. "Vida mía, damn it I need to know you understand, before we both drown." He felt more than saw her nod. He slid his body down the embankment, making sure she was close behind. His feet hit the water and he slide Azure his backon, before taking the icy plunge. He felt her grip tighten as the water gushed all round them, trying to pry them apart. He bit back a growl when he felt her legs wrap around him as well. The swim back tired him out, and it seemed like hours later when he finally pulled them both out. He ran his eyes over Azure, and his heart almost stopped beating. Her lips were blue, and she was shaking uncontrollably. Without thinking he picked her up and ran through the forest. Matthias's breath came in un-even pants, and he stumbled more than worse, blood pouring from cuts on his legs and feet. Still he kept running, the person in his arms more important than his own safety. Not caring for his nudity, he ran through the den, ignoring passing remarks and concerns from pack mates. He arrived at the infirmary, almost collapsing to his knees as he gave up Azure to a very concerned looking Drew and Lara. He didn't notice Lucy helping him to his feet, or pushing him in the direction of the shower. He made no move to wash himself; she stepped in beside him, showering off the debris and mud. Lucy helped him dry and dress too. There was nothing sexual about her helping him on this intimate level. It was just about one pack mate helping another. Matthias found himself sat in a chair next to Azure's bed with a hot chocolate in his hand.

Lara worked steadily on Azure, checking for broken bones and any problems that weren't first clear.

Hours later, Azure woke up feeling thirsty and groggy. She tried to sit up, her head spinning.

"Damn it, Vida mía. Do you have a death wish?" A heavy lit Spanish accent, made her wince as it went straight through her to the dull aching in her head. A straw hit her lips and she sucked greedily, enjoying the cool refreshing taste. She opened her eyes briefly to see chocolate skin next to her. "Sleep, Azure." Her eyes closed and she was soon lost to the sleep that claimed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Her head spun and her vision was blurry. Azure blinked a few times trying to prise her eyes further open, but they refused to co-operate. She sighed, and instead concentrated on the noises around her. She could hear the beep beep of machine. A scattering of voices nearby caught her attention, but they were too far away for her to actually hear what they were saying. Shifting her head slightly, wincing at the pain she felt, she also heard the deep breathing of someone sat next to her. Azure tried to roll her shoulders, but they were too stiff. She tried again, ignoring the slight pain she felt and was presently surprised when they began to loosen up. She did the same with all her limbs, lightly stretching them into the dull ache disappeared.

Azure willed her eyes to open, and slowly the room around her came into focus. The bright lights were hard on her eyes, and she gave herself a few seconds to get used to them before continuing to look round. She noticed that there was medical equipment around her. The beeping noise she could hear came from a heart monitor machine that was now attached to her. Attempting to sit up, to get more comfortable, she groaned loudly causing the quiet voices to become louder as people surrounded her.

"Azure, thank goodness you're awake."

"Sit still for now, we'll get you a drink."

"How do you feel? Any soreness, a headache?"

"What the hell were you doing out there?"

She winced as everyone tried to talk at once, her head pounding.

"Enough." The familiar voice of Hawke sounded over everyone, effectively shutting them up. "There are too many people in here. Lara and Lucy can stay but everyone else out for now." They others protested, but Azure saw Hawke's stern stare, and suppressed a giggle. Lara started examining her, asking her all sorts of medical questions which she tried to answer, but she was too self-conscious of the man next to her, who hadn't been woken by the commotion a few minutes ago.

"He was the one that rescued you."

Azure lifted her gaze for a mere second to look at Hawke before dropping her eyes back at Matthias. "He'll be ok. He just tired himself out trying to get you here."

She didn't trust herself to speak. She raised her hand and lightly rested it on Matthias's arm. He didn't stir.

"What were you doing out that far anyway? You must have heard the weather warning we put out?" Azure saw the softness in Hawke's blue eyes, even though his words were stern.

She rolled her shoulders. "I was taking some pictures. I did want to paint that area, but because of the weather I thought it would be easier to take photos. I was planning on painting as soon as I got back, but the embankment fell away."

Hawke nodded. "May I suggest next time, that you take someone with you? My Lieutenants been asleep for as long as you have, and I needed his help"

Azure paled, not used to being told off. She hadn't rebelled since her early teen years. It was sobering effects of the Psy attacking the pack, that had made her mature so quickly. She had been one of the lucky ones. Her family had survived, but she had seen the effect it had on her friends.

Matthias awoke to see Hawke telling off Azure and saw red. Standing up quickly he knocked Hawke off his balance with a snarl. "Hijo de puta! She needs to rest and you stand there telling her off like a child."

Hawke growled back at him. "I'd do the same to anyone else. Just because you've got blue balls over her doesn't mean I'll give her special treatment." He made to move out of the infirmary. "Get your shit sorted out, Matthias." The door banged loudly behind them, leaving them in stunned silence.

Lara and Lucy soon made their excuses and they were left alone, un-comfortable in each other's company.

Matthias felt shy. He'd held her whilst he'd been naked. The sickness he had felt in his stomach hadn't vanished until she'd been safe; and even then he had refused to leave her side.

He reached out, tucking a long un-brushed strand of her hair behind her ear, pausing to lightly caress her cheek. "You had me worried, Vida mia."

She leant into the caress, taking his breath away. It was the first time she had yielded to him, and although it was a small action it didn't take away the meaning of it. "I'm sorry." She lifted her eyes to meet his deep chocolate ones, clouded with concern. "Thank you for rescuing me."

Matthias said nothing. His wolf was preening its self for her. He made to sit back down in his chair, but Azure made room on the bed for him. He raised an eyebrow at the gesture, but didn't say anything. He settled down gently, careful not to jostle her.

Azure was unsure of what she was doing, but she knew it felt right. Pulling on his arm, she made him lie down next to her on top of the blanket. She felt him tense, but she was too consumed of enjoying the feel of him against her. Ignoring the overwhelming feeling he always ignited in her she rested her head on his shoulder, one hand resting lightly on his arm, letting sleep wash over her again.

Hawke watched from outside, his eyes flickering with a lethal edge. Lara placed a kiss on his cheek. "You were a little harsh on them." He shrugged.

"She made a stupid decision and he put his life in danger." He turned to face her. "And he called me a 'son of a bitch'."

Lara giggled and smoother her hands over her dress, a nervous gesture Hawke had seen her do on countless occasions. "Date night with walker?"

She nodded. "I've left Lucy in charge tonight, but Walker and I both have out phones."

"Whose got the little ones?" Toby was old enough to leave on his own, but Marlee was still young, and the two cousins hated being separated. A wicked smile spread over Lara's face. "Oh, don't you know? Sienna offered your babysitting services." His growl followed her laughing back down the corridor.

Undoing his shirt, leaving himself wearing paled faded jeans and a white t-shirt, Hawke pulled a beer from the fridge, taking a big gulp. He was wondering over going to the workout room, when a barrel of a little girl walked straight into his legs refusing to let go. He picked her up. "What's up, Marlee?"

The little girl buried her face into his neck, and he felt the wetness of her tears. He placed down his beer, kissing her gently on top of her curls. He sat them both down on the sofa, pulled a soft blanket round them and put on a film that he knew she loved, although he'd seen it so many times the dialogue tended to blend to a dull humming. Slowly the tension loosened from her shoulders and she turned round to see the colourful characters. "Where's Sienna and Toby?" The little girl shrugged, too engrossed in the film. Hawke pulled out his phone, and rang for pizza, fizzy drinks and chocolate pudding. They pigged out, leaving only the crusts on the pizza. Hawke picked up Marlee, when she fell asleep and tucked her into bed. He rang Riley and Mercy to look after her, aware she was close to the Lieutenant and Sentinel. Then he went looking for his mate, his rage coming to the surface.

He followed Sienna's darkly tempting scent down to the edges of the white zone. He heard the fury in her voice, as she rebuffed a very shamefaced looking Toby. "What the fuck is going on?" Sienna whipped round, her ruby coloured hair fanning over her shoulders. She squared her shoulders.

"Toby decided he didn't want to look after Marlee whilst I went to get food, and seeing as you were late, there was no one else." Accusation filtered through her voice. "As I was coming back from the kitchen I noticed him coming out of one of his friend's rooms."

Hawke narrowed his eyes. "Sienna, go back to Marlee. Tell Riley what happened, then send him down to me." He hated giving her orders, but now it wasn't about them being mated. It was about pack, and Toby had broken pack rules.

The boy shrunk away from the Alpha. Hawke's dominance was overwhelming even to his Lieutenants. "We need to have a talk, Toby."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Azure was discharged from the infirmary a few days later. No one was the least bit surprised that it was Matthias that helped her back down to her quarters. He hadn't left her side for more than a few hours at the time. The pack rumour mill was working hard, but Azure didn't bother with the gossip. She just felt content that she had someone to lean on.

She found herself on the edge of the white zone, a few pups around her feet, and a couple of the older ones, trying to paint with her. Toby had his easel closest to hers, his eyes a little red. Hawke had given him a talk down for leaving Marlee on her own. From what she had heard from Lucy, the boy had been in tears after Hawke had left and hadn't been able to smile since. She had seen Sascha a couple of times with him, but even that hadn't brought a smile to his face. It had been Drew who had asked her to bring a couple of the kids out, Toby among them. He was grounded for the next month, and only had one free hour each day.

She looked over his shoulder, the shimmering colours on the canvas seeming to dance before her eyes. "Nice Toby. I love the array of colours you've used" The pride was plain to see on his face, as a blush spread over his cheeks.

"Thanks, Azure." She ruffled his hair before moving to a younger pup, who was leaving a trail of bright blue paw prints across the lush green grass. The pup pawed at her. She laughed, kissing him gently on the nose before putting him back down.

Hawke appeared at her side, his approach silent. He stood with his arms crossed against his chest, his ice blue eyes taking in the surrounding mess.

"The paint will wash away. It's an all-natural blend." Her voice squeaked a little, the sheer dominance of the man beside her almost over-whelming.

He nodded, his silence seeming to fill the air around them. "How are you handling your duties? I was concerned you may have taken on too much too soon."

She smoothed her hands over her jeans, straightening the pale pink t-shirt she was wearing. "I like being busy. Gives me less time to get lost in my head." She frowned slightly. "Matthias has been great, it's like when I start to feel a little lost, he appears and makes it better."

Hawke nodded again. "I was thinking about transferring you back. Now that the dance has been and gone, and that your fully recovered it seems like a good time."

"Oh." She didn't say anything else, the tears gathering in her eyes. She turned her head away from him, not willing to appear weak.

He rocked back on his heels slightly, a growl vibrating as a pup froze in the middle of making a break for freedom. The pup returned to the other adults, and was rebuffed, his tail between his legs.

Hawke turned round to look at her, his posture becoming slightly more relaxed. "I think it will do you good to return home. It's become clear that your head isn't really here at the moment."

She didn't say anything her heart breaking on the inside. Matthias and her had become so close in the past few days. Her wolf now danced in delight when they scented him, instead of cowering in terror.

Hawke walked away from Azure, sensing that she wasn't comfortable breaking down in front of him, or the pups. He shifted as he reached the outer edge of the white zone, stashing his clothes in the roots of a tree. He ran along the terrain, growling at the smaller animals to move out of his way. He howled a welcome to the chocolate wolf that joined him, and they raced along the river towards a small secluded waterfall. Riley shifted first, easing himself into the shallow warm water, with Hawke following suit.

"Rumour mills working overtime." Riley raised an eyebrow. "You're splitting up Matthias and Azure?"

Hawke gave him his famous death stare, running his hands through his almost silver hair. "It's only temporary. She behaved in a reckless way. She was only meant to stay here short-term." He sighed. "I need Matthias at the top of his game. He's not when she's around."

"So they need to mate. It settles his wolf, she's happy, packs happy too." Riley gave the facts in a simple no-nonsense way. "Let me tell you that the maternal are gunning for your blood. They were hoping for another mating."

Hawke winced. They were not easy to deal with, especially if they were in a mood. "Fuck. That's going to give me a headache when I get back." He felt a tug along the mating bond, his fiery mate looking for him. "I'd better be getting back. Sienna wants dinner with Walker tonight, and I don't fancy adding him to the list of people I've pissed off."

Azure was in her quarters when Matthias knocked on her door. She had changed into comfy pyjama shorts and an over-sized grey jumper. She was curled up in the sofa when he came in, a bunch of daisies in his hand; and a huge smile on his face. She looked up at him, her hair falling in soft waves around her face, her blue eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Vida mia, what's the matter?" He dropped the daisies and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap, cuddling her close. He pressed kisses to her cheek, kissing away the tears that were now falling freely, leaving a salty trail.

She curled herself around him, breathing in the vanilla and musk scent that grounded her. She sighed, the tears drying up as she let herself be comforted by the Matthias, the gentle giant.

He continued to kiss her gently, whispering sweet things. "Shh, Azure. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere my dear. Vida mia, please stop crying."

Azure turned her head to look at him properly. At the same time, Matthias bent his head to kiss her cheek again. Only this time their lips touched. Electric sparks seemed to dance from them. They pulled apart quickly. Azure's eyes widen with shock. They had been taken their developing relationship slowly, each of them making slow baby steps. Matthias dropped her back on the sofa, with a bump before standing and making a bee line for the door. "Matthias…"

He turned on his heels to look at her. The look was pure heat and passion. She stood tentatively, walking over to him with caution. Taking his hand, she placed it on her. His intake of breathe was loud, and it gave her a small amount of confidence. She stood on tip-toes, his height dwarfing her. The air sparked around them, as their lips gently touched.

Matthias was in heaven and hell at the same time. He lips were sweet and soft, but he was damn near wearing a hole in the front of his jeans. He kept his hands on her hips, not trusting himself to move them. She moaned in the back on her throat when he gently nipped at her lower lip, making his hips jerk against hers. She pulled away with a gasp, and a blush spread over his face. "I'm sorry, Vida mía."

Azure tried to smooth the startled look of her face. _I'm not a virgin for god sake. Stop acting like a prude Azure. _She reached out; wanting to stoke the bulge, but Matthias caught her hand. "Not tonight, Azure. Tonight it's just about the kiss."

The slight relief on her face, made him laugh and he picked her up and sat them on the sofa, her knees either side of his lap. He let his hands run over her hips slightly, trying to keep his self-control in check.

Azure wriggled to get more comfy, placing her hands on his shoulder to bend in to kiss him again. She sighed with delight when he kissed her back, thoughts of leaving and heartbreak forgotten.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Azure brushed her fingers of her lips, the tingling sensation still fresh in her mind even though the kiss had been over a week ago. They had stayed wrapped around each other all night, sharing soft kisses, nips and smiles. She hadn't the heart to tell him she was going home. She couldn't bear to be the one who would mar his breath-taking beauty with a frown or worse, tears.

Matthias had gone to a meeting the next morning, leaving her with bruised lips and a love bite on her collar-bone. She'd tried to cover it with concealer, but like the man who had left it; it was stubborn and hard to ignore. It hadn't taken long to pack her bags; she hadn't brought much with her. The hardest part was trying to leave without anyone seeing. The packs rumour mill always worked over drive when anything affecting the lieutenants happened.

The drive home for Azure was fall of angst and made dangerous by the tears that refused to stop falling. Her cell buzzed in the background but she ignored it, needing to concentrate on the muddy terrain. She arrived back in one piece to a welcome party of one, Cooper. His copper eyes skimmed over her, taking in the red nose, messy hair and hastily put together outfit. "You're quarters are all cleaned and ready for you. I'll give you an hour to settle back in, than I would like to see you in my office." He didn't help with her bags, as she pulled them out of the car, dumping them on the ground. He walked away leaving her to struggle.

She fought as far as to the entrance of the quarters all the wolves shared before a passing pack mate picked them up without even asking. Todd. She smiled at him, but it didn't meet her eyes.

"Azure, you look like shit." He wasn't one to pull any punches with her.

She sighed and opened the door to her quarters, immediately missing the rainbow of cushions and paintings the pups at the main den had made her to liven up her room there. "I know. It's everything at the moment. I think Hawke's mad at me. I can't sleep, and something happened with Matthias."

Since her unexpected out-burst the other wolves had left her alone. She thanked them with small smiles when they passed, but the joys of being able in brood alone and in peace soon took their toll. Azure found it hard to concentrate on even the easiest of tasks, her thoughts wandering to dark pools of chocolate that seemed to radiate heat and passion. She sighed; anything and everything she did reminded her of Matthias. He hadn't even tried to contact her. Although he couldn't be to blame: she was the one who had snuck out with-out even a goodbye. She had hoped that he would follow. Come rushing into her room with his chest bare and his hair messy, swooping her off her feet and carrying her off with him.

The imagery made her laugh. How far they had come in such a short while, she pondered.

Cooper paced his office, staring at the report in his hand, but not really reading it. Under Hawke's instructions, he had deterred Matthias from finding out the Azure was back down with him, but it had gone against his nature as a Lieutenant to help those in need. His friend had been a wreck. He eyes looked lifeless and he appeared to not have slept for weeks. When they had spoken, all Matthias did was mutter darkly in Spanish, ending the comme call hurriedly when he had found out Azure wasn't with Cooper. He sighed, running his hands over his short hair. He slipped out of his office and into the next room. Grace was sleeping; her naked back a sensual invitation. But sex wasn't on his mind tonight. He needed the comfort of his mate, the smell of pack to ground him. He cuddled her close, cradling her against his chest, breathing in deep the smell of her hair, tart, sweet apricots and promises. He sighed again. _I sure as hell hope Hawke knows what he's doing._

Azure watched the children play, ignoring the other adults as they tried to get her to join their conversation. Insomnia and guilt ridden crying periods had robbed her eyes of their usual spark, her hair of its shine, and her body of the small curves that she had. Being without Matthias was torture, but duty to the alpha came first. She tried to choke down a small sandwich, but her stomach tensed and repulsed at the idea. She let out a small sob, stifling it with her hand. Warm arms suddenly surrounded her and she turned around with a squeal, making everyone's heads turn in her direction. Her brother stood behind her, "Good to have you back sis."

She had avoided her family, afraid of their prying eyes and what they would see. She should have known that they wouldn't have stayed away forever. Her brother, Gorman, although every called him by his last name, Little, did the protective older brother thing very well. "It's good to be back." She looked up at him. The whole family looked alike. They all had the same light blonde hair and blue eyes. Little, was 5'8 and lean and not stocky. The entire family were sub-missive's and it was reflected in their build. Her father worked as a mechanic and her mother in the nursery. She had Little, as her older brother, and one younger brother Sky. They had both decided to train as teachers.

She leaned into his accepting the hug. "How are Mum and Dad?"

He smiled. "Both good, although mum was being too worry about you. She's making dinner tonight." He bared his teeth jokingly. "I've been given strict instructions to drag you to it, regardless of your plans to wallow in self-pity."

With that he picked up over his shoulder, spoke to the maternal who was in charge, who couldn't help but laugh at the display of sibling affection and strode off with her kicking and shouting, much to the amusement of all the passing pack mates and pups.

"You look like hell. Sit and eat before you kneel over, Azure." Her father's kind words made her grimace. He always told her she was pretty, so she must look bad. She slipped into her seat, wrapping the thick black cardigan round her for warmth; as a shiver ran through her. Her mum entered the room holding what looked like half a pig.

"Here you are my darling girl." Her Mum hugged her tightly, after setting down the hug tray, and took her usual seat. "Sky, stop picking from the potato tray and bring them in so everyone can have some." Sky entered with a goofy grin on his face, and his mouth full of roasted potatoes.

Her Dad shook his head in mock horror. "Anyone would have thought we'd have dragged you lot up."

Azure dug into the food with gusto. The pork was succulent and juicy, potatoes crisp and the vegetables green and sweet tasting. "This is amazing Mum." She wiped her chin with a napkin. "What have you guys been up to since I've been gone."

Her Mum took a deep drink of her wine before replying. "Well, I've helped the pups organise costumes for the summer festival coming up. I had to make sure no every little girl turned up as butterfly." They laughed.

She caught her Dads eye. He was looking at her strangely. "What?"  
He held his beer bottle and took a shallow sip. "I don't want you to get funny, Azure, but I've heard some rumours flying around." He held up his hand when she made to interrupt him. "Now let me finish. I've heard some rumours. If they are true, I would like to meet Matthias before anything else happens." He raised his eyebrow at her, letting her know she could now speak.

She played with her dress. "Something was going on, but Hawke sent me away." She sighed blinking away the tears. "We're not in the mating dance or anything like that. We were just enjoying each other's company.

Her father nodded. "We'll leave it at that then. But if he comes sniffing, I shall be having words." He waved his fork in the air menacingly, causing gravy to spill on the table and her Mum to tut.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Matthias paced along the corridor, anger marring his face. It was over a month since he had left Azure's bed, kissed her lips and muttered her name in sweet agony. No one, not even Indigo would tell him where she was; and it was driving him insane. He hardly slept, his dreams filled with visions of long flowing blonde hair, blue eyes and soft curves in tight blue jeans.

His bad mood wasn't improved by Hawke giving him job after job, keeping him constantly busy. He growled at a passing pack mate who tried to engage him in conversation. A few people looked up, and Indigo shot him a concerned look.

"Jeez Matthias, you look like you might eat someone." Indigo dragged him by the arm around to Hawke's office. "This needs to get sorted now."

Hawke turned round as two of his Lieutenants swung in round the door. He stood there with a report in his hand eyes narrowed. "Ever heard of knocking?"

Soft laughter came from the corner. Sienna was curled up in the chair; book in hand. "Hawke, you know you love them really." He pulled her up for a kiss that left her breathless. "Give us a minute, baby?"

She nodded, giving Indigo a shy smile, before slipping pass Matthias who took up even more space than Hawke.

Hawke sat and pointed to the seats in front of the oak desk. "Sit and spill."  
Matthias growled but sat quietly. Indigo began to speak. "You need to sort this shit out, Hawke. He's been stomping round like a teenager who's had his outside privileges taken away." She paused for breath, eyes narrowed sternly. "Either you tell him where she is, or make sure he's over her. I'm pissed off with picking up the slack." She stomped out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Hawke rocked back on his chair. "So, first of all I tell you to back off; and you don't listen. I get her to leave and now you won't stop trying to find her." He paused and titled his head. "Are you spoiling for a fight?"

Matthias sat on his shaking hands. "I don't get why you don't want us together."

"It's not what I want; it's what's best for the pack. The fact that you were neglecting your duties to look after her shows me she's not good mate material for you." Hawke let the legs of his chair hit the floor. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Matthias got up sot was suddenly his chair flew back. "You are wrong. It's only that we're not mated, not even a hint of the mating dance, that I'm going crazy. I just want to mark her, let everyone know that she's mine." He braced himself on the edge of the table, meeting Hawke's eyes. "I need to be with her. To hear her heartbeat in the morning, to see the smile she gives me, to hear the soft moans she sighs when I kiss her. I need to feel her skin beneath my fingertips, to smell the lushness of her. Fuck, I need her more than I need oxygen, food and water." He stood, tears forming in his eyes. "I need my Vida Mia"

Azure looked at the mess in her living quarters and sighed. There were clothes scattered all over the floor, paintings drying from pieces of string that were strung across her ceiling and glasses of paintbrushes scattered on all available surfaces. She sighed as she tried to tidy up, trending carefully through the mess on the floor. She wasn't usually messy, she had just been keeping busy since her meal with her family and that involved making sure she didn't spend any time by herself. There was a knock at her door, and she answered it, a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Todd!" She was surprised to see him. She had avoided him since he had helped her with her bags when she first returned.

He stepped in past her, knocking over a couple of glasses in the process. "Opps." He caught them with the grace of a cat. Giving her his best smile he placed them in the kitchen and proceeded to help her tidy up, dumping her clothed in the wash basket. "I never thought you were messy, Azure." He frowned as he looked over her, noticing the un-kept hair and un-flattering clothing.

She shrugged. "It's been a tough month; I seem to lack the motivation to do anything." She held her pony tail up for inspection, the usual glossy blonde dull and stringy. "Maybe I should get cleaned up?"

In the shower Azure let the hot water wash over her, hearing the sounds of Todd pacing in her room. She washed her hair, watching with horror at the colour of the water. _That's it. No more feeling sorry for myself._ She shaved her legs, wincing at the state of them. It was like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon when she eventually re-appeared. Her face was freshly made up with just a hint of make-up; her hair fell in soft waves, blonde bright and fresh once more. Azure had put on skin-tight jeans and a pretty white sleeveless shirt and was feeling better than she had done in ages. She smiled at Todd, giving him a quick hug, before skipping out the door paints and papers in her hand.

The lake was pretty this time of year, if slightly cold. Azure shivered in the autumn breeze but it didn't detour her. Setting up her art things, she began to sketch the lake, almost frozen in state, the bend of the trees and the dancing leaves that chased each other through the dewy grass. She stretched her bare feet out, feeling the ground give slightly. Azure sighed , content for now.

Matthias stalked round the edge of the lake, picking up on the scent of icy coolness. His wolf pricked its ears, turning its head towards the tempting, satisfying smell. Before he could take another step three wolves turned into his path. The larger of the three, brown with patches of white on its chest, growled before shifting into a lean man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. _Azure's eyes,_ thought Matthias. He leaned back on his heels, letting a low growl emit from his throat.

The man raised an eyebrow pulling on clothes that he pulled from a nearby tree. "Matthias I presume?" The two smaller wolves, almost sandy blond in colour seem to snigger. Matthias growled again, but this time let his dominance vibrate through the sound. They instantly stopped and shifted, looks of distain and respect on their face. They changed quickly, again pulling clothes from the same tree as the older man.

Matthias took a moment to look them over. Obviously Azure's family: judging by their eyes and hair. He swallowed; he hadn't even asked if she had any siblings.

"Mr Little?" Matthias, although the more dominant, extended the greeting, aware that this was a game changer.

The man said nothing, looking him over from head to toe. He caught the Lieutenants eyes for a brief second. "So you're the one causing my little girl so much heartbreak."

The smaller of the men snarled in anger, and Matthias, not controlling himself properly, snarled back, feeling his claws slice out. "Well if that's how you treat my daughter, I'm not surprised Hawke sent her away."

Matthias took a step back, shaking his head to control his emotions. "I treated her well. But it might do your pups well to remember that I am a Lieutenant…"

"But at the moment you're the man who broke their sisters heart, so I think a little bit of toeing the line is in order." The man held up a hand as Matthias made to interrupt him back. He strode down a small, miss able path that would take them away from the lake. He looked back expectedly, and Matthias followed begrudgingly, looking back at the lake once last time. _Soon Vida Mia._


End file.
